1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a structure for fixing a connector to, for example, a base of an electronic apparatus. Further, one embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a printed circuit board assembly to which a connector is provisionally fixed and a base to which the printed circuit board assembly is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Docking stations, which are used for expanding functions of portable computers, have a plurality of interface connectors and a plurality of slots. For example, various external peripheral equipments such as external storages, external displays having a large screen, external keyboards, printers and scanners can connect to the docking station through the interface connectors and slots.
The docking station includes a base, a top cover, and a printed circuit board assembly (hereinafter referred to as a “PCB assembly”). The PCB assembly has a printed circuit board, a power supply connector, a connector panel, a shield base, and a shield cover. The power supply connector is mounted on the printed circuit board. The power supply connector includes a box-shaped connector main body, a rear flange, a front flange, and a plug hole into which the power supply plug is inserted.
The front flange and the rear flange project from a peripheral surface of the connector main body. The front flange is positioned at one end of the connector main body, and opposed to the rear flange. A gap is provided between the front flange and the rear flange.
The power supply connector having the above structure is fixed in a groove, which is formed in a sidewall of the base or the top cover. Specifically, when the base is combined with the top cover, a portion of the connector main body between the front flange and the rear flange enters the groove. Thereby, the power supply connector is fixed into the groove. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 8-274479 discloses a converter having a code holding structure similar to the above fixing structure for the power supply connector.
In conventional power supply connectors, the other end of the connector main body is connected to the printed circuit board through a cable. Therefore, one end of the connector main body, which has the front and rear flanges, may freely move.
The cable connected to the connector main body is generally short and has elasticity and flexibility. Therefore, when a portion of the connector main body between the front and rear flanges is inserted into the groove, the cable may prevent assembly work and fixing work of the power supply connector, and causes inconvenience to work.
Further, an end portion of the cable may be disconnected from the printed circuit board or broken during work. As a result, stability of the connection line and reliability of electrical connection decrease.
In addition, according to the above structure, generally, a gap exists between the groove and the front and rear flanges. Therefore, when the power supply plug is connected to the power supply connector, the power supply connector may move forward or backward. As a result, the power supply plug cannot be stably connected to the power supply connector.